


Radio

by SleepSpindles



Series: My collages [11]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для кинк-феста на: Миссия Ромео 1.33: Брэд/Рэй. После Ирака прошла пара лет и Брэд с Рэем потеряли контакты друг друга. Брэд едет на машине и слушает радио. Переключает радиостанцию - а там голос Рэя, который работает радиодиджеем. Брэд понимает, как сильно соскучился.<br/>Песня, которую Рэй поставил Брэду <a href="http://prostopleer.com/tracks/4497420IpGz">Air Supply "Even The Nights Are Better"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio




End file.
